


Soirée arrosée

by CamaradeCactus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Mention of alcohol
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: « Vous étiez censée la surveiller. »
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 4
Collections: Poulécriture





	Soirée arrosée

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drinking Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309988) by [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus), [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou). 



« Vous étiez censée la surveiller. »

Hubert était livide. Byleth ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois, mais elle était sûre que s'il le pouvait, il l'étranglerait à mains nues. Cependant, il lui suffit de repenser aux arguments d'Edelgard – à ses yeux doux, ses cheveux soyeux, son sourire taquin, ses mains baladeuses, ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa peau chaude et... Byleth n'avait pas tardé à craquer et à laisser la jeune fille boire autant qu'elle voulait, quitte à ce qu'elle s'en rende complètement malade.

… Mais au fond, elle ne regrettait absolument rien.

Et ce, même si cela voulait dire qu'Hubert allait l'exécuter.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
